Le mannequin et le musicien
by Akimi Aya
Summary: David est un mannequin parti en Angleterre. Allen est amoureux de lui en cachette. Que va t-il se passer au retour de David au Japon? Leurs amour est-il possible? Pour le savoir venez lire.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, snif, ils appartiennent tous a Katsura Hoshino. Je les ai commandé pour mon anniversaire j'espère les recevoir *croise les doigts*

Note : Bonjour les gens ! Voici enfin le retour d'Akimi. Je suis sur je vous ai manquer. ^^ Je suis désolé pour avoir pris tant de temps pour publier une nouvelle fic mais j'ai eu le mariage de ma grande sœur puis les cours donc j'avais pas le temps. Et aussi tous les essaies de début de fic que j'ai fait ne me plaisais pas donc voilà un petit prologue. =)  
>Cette fic aura plusieurs chapitre et tournera principalement autour du couple DavidAllen. Bonne lecture

Le mannequin et le musicien

Prologue

« David ? » pensa Allen « Ce ne peut être lui, je me fais de faux espoirs. David est parti vivre en Angleterre, mon pays natal. Pourtant, malgré les cinq ans passés sans le voir, mon cœur s'emballe toujours en pensant à lui. Je ne peux que l'aimer en secret, je ne peux que le voir dans les magasines ou à la télé depuis qu'il est parti. Il se disait mon ami, mais il est parti sans donner de nouvel prenant avec lui mon cœur, mon sourire, ma joie de vivre. Cinq ans, cinq lingues années où je n'ai fait que cacher mes larmes derrière de pathétiques sourires que tous font semblant de croire. Et voilà que pas la faute de mon imagination, par la faute de rêves impossible, je crois voir celui que j'aime et qui pourrait me libérer de mon désespoir dans lequel je sombre de plus en plus au fil du temps. Mes larmes coulent, elles ne veulent plus s'arrêter, je crois qu'elles en ont marre de se cacher, alors elles se montrent au milieu de la foule que je m'empresse de quitter. Je réajuste mon casque audio sur mes oreilles et m'empresse de changer la musique (une que j'ai composé au piano dans un énième coup de blues). Je mets la radio et me fige net devant les paroles que j'entends, même les larmes s'arrêtent. »

* * *

><p>David : Tu as osé rendre <strong>mon<strong> Allen dépressif ?

Auteur : Mais … Mais c'est pas de ma faute.

David : Ah ouais ? o_O

Auteur : Tu verras la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 1 son cas va s'arranger … ou pas. =p

David : Il vaut mieux que sa s'arrange. Et vous public vous en pensez quoi ?

Auteur : Ouais, c'est vrai laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne les ai pas eu à mon anniversaire … C'est triste.

Réponse review : Merci Claes-kun, je regarde la série que tu m'avais conseillé quand je garde ma nièce. =) Merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, au moins je me suis amélioré …. J'espère. Ne t'inquiète pas, le côté fleur bleue sera moins présent dans les chapitres suivants (mais toujours présent). J'espère que ce court chapitre va te plaire. =)

Note : Voici enfin le chapitre un. Les chapitres seront court pour que je publie régulièrement parce que sinon avec les cours je prendrais trop de tant à publier.

Ah et aussi, je le publie avec les fautes pour ne pas être trop en retard, mais je tenterai de le corriger dans la semaine. Voili voilou. Ah et, bonne lecture !

Le mannequin et le musicien

Chapitre 1

Radio Gray-Man

« Bonjour à ce qui nous rejoigne ! Il est 18 heures ! L'heure de l'interview de stars ! Aujourd'hui la star présente sur le plateau de Gray-Man Japon est … Attention roulement de tambour … Il s'agit de David le magnifique mannequin de l'agence Noah ! Je tiens à dire que vous êtes encore plus beau en vrai.

David – Arigato, Komui-san.

- Un compliment de notre cher psychopathe. C'est rare !

Komui – Reever-san, vous êtes méchant !

Reever – Passons à l'interview. Que nous vaut ce retour sur votre terre natal ?

David – Le travail, je vais participer à un défilé à Kyoto la semaine prochaine.

Komui – Même pas pour la famille, les amis et les amours ?

David – Et non. ^^ Mais amis sont en Angleterre. Et le seul amour que j'ai ne peut être cas sens unique. Difficile à croire que je sois encore et toujours célibataire ?

Reever – Si vous êtes célibataire comment nous nous pourrions espérer trouver quelqu'un. Comment une personne avec autant de qualité que les vôtres ce voit refusez par la personne qu'elle aime ?

David – C'est ainsi …

- Nous avons un appel d'un téléspectateur pour vous.

Komui – Passez-le nous Tap.

- Daviiiiiiiiiiiiid ! Hi !

Reever – Nous venons momentanément de perdre nos tympans (-.-)'

David – Yo Jas.

Jasdero – Pourquoi tu as pas dit que tu venais au Japon ? Hi ! Je t'aurai préparé la chambre d'ami. Hi !

David – Tu as une chambre d'ami toi ?

Jasdero – Bah oui. Allen est plus mon coloc ! Il vit chez Lavi et Lena ! Hi !

Komui – Vous parlez de Allen Walker ? Au faite qui est au téléphone ?

David – Mon taré de frère jumeau. Et oui, il parle bien de Walker.

Komui – Cela fais deux ans qu'il vit chez beau-frère et ma sœur, la magnifique, la majestueuse, la sublime Lenalee. Aïe ! Reever sa fait mal !

Reever – Arrêtez de parler de Lenalee-san, ça la gave.

Komui – Mais ! Mais ! Ouiiiiiiiin !

Reever – Johnny coupe son micro s'il te plaît. Désolé cher auditeurs nous reprenons l'émission. Donc vous êtes jumeau et ami avec la sœur de cette abruti ?

David – C'est juste une connaissance pour ma part. Rien de plus, tout comme Lavi ou encore … Walker.

Jasdero – Tu as intérêt de passer à la maison pendant ton séjour! Hi !

David – Oui, oui. *raccroche*

Tap – Nous avons un deuxième appel pour vous.

- David tu es un abruti ! *raccroche*

Tous - …

Reever – Cette personne n'a pas l'air de vous portez sur son cœur.

David – … Il ne changera pas.

Reever – Hein ?

David – Non rien.

Tap – Troisième et dernier appel.

- Désolé pour l'appel personnel Reever-san, mais j'ai une question pour Komui-san et une remarque pour David-kun.

Reever – Lavi-kun cela ne peux pas attendre pour Komui ?

Lavi – Non, désolé. Premièrement David, bon retour. Deuxièmement, on va devoir avoir une petite discutions privé tout les deux après ton interview. Puis troisièmement, Komui-san vous étiez au courant que Cross est de retour ?

Komui – Je viens de l'apprendre, je vous envoyais justement un message.

David – Cross ?! Pourquoi est-il revenu ?

Lavi – Je t'expliquerai. A de suite. *raccroche*

Reever – Bon bah on a pas trop suivit mais voilà la fin de cette interview.

Komui – Tiens l'adresse de Lavi.

David – Arigato. Si vous avez des questions je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. Au revoir.

Johnny – Et maintenant la nouvelle berceuse à la mode "The Lala's song". »

David pris ses affaires et s'empressa de ce rendre chez Lavi, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais l'arriver de Cross l'inquiétait énormément. Il passa l'adresse à son chauffeur et re plongea dans ses pensés, il savait que son comportement bizarre allait faire parler de lui tôt ou tard et que les journalistes ne manquerait pas de lui poser des questions. Le brun était énervé par son comportement, il avait beau faire semblant de ce moquer d'Allen, il l'aimait et avait dut mal à le cacher avec le temps. Ses pensés dérivèrent vers son départ en Angleterre, il y a de cela cinq ans. Il était parti car il ne supportait les sentiments qu'il portait pour ce petit blandin. Son cœur ce sert encore au souvenir d'Allen s'effondrant en larme dans ses bras au moment de son départ. Il se rappel aussi le moment où il a prit conscience de ses sentiments et qu'il a commencé à arreter de lui écrire des lettres. Les pensés de David dérivèrent cette fois-ci sur Cross. Si il était vraiment de retour, Allen était alors en danger, et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit. Il descendit rejoindre Lavi qui l'attendait sur le perron de la porte. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et commencèrent à parler. Ils parlèrent d'Allen, de Cross et d'Allen …. Je vous ai dit qu'ils ont parlaient d'Allen ? Non ? Il me semblait bien.

Arg ! C'est court ! Mais bon, c'est ça ou j'étais encore plus en retard (trop de devoirs …) Fin bref, j'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plut. N'hésiter pas a laissez une review.

Cross : Comment ça par ma faute Allen est en danger ?

Auteur : Euh …...

Cross : Tu vas subir le sort de Judgement pour cet affront !

Allen et David : Fait pas ça ! On veut la suite nous !

Auteur : A la semaine prochaine ?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Réponse review : Merci Claes-kun, (^.^) La réponse a ta question est dans le chapitre =) David, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Road, Kanda … Ont le même âge, les animateurs de l'émission Radio Gray Man sont plus âgés. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi.

Note : Que dire a part bonne lecture ? Ah oui je publierai le dimanche désormais =) Bah bonne lecture XD

Le mannequin et le musicien

Chapitre 2

Le jeune homme en larme raccrocha, le casque audio toujours sur les oreilles, il entendit la réaction de David à la radio. Il préféra éteindre le casque et partit au travail. A peine la porte du bar « Mikk » passé que le patron l'appela. Allen pris une bonne goulée d'air pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et se tourna vers son Monsieur Mikk. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le patron faussement inquiet. Le blandinet regarda longuement son patron, il savait que la seul inquiétude de son boss était si il était en mesure de jouer du piano pour rapporter des clients. Il soupira et se décida de répondre le plus indifféremment possible « Je réfléchissais seulement au musique que j'allais jouer aujourd'hui. Cela vous dérangerez t-il si je jouais ma dernière composition ?

- Cela sera avec plaisir Allen. Je te laisse te changer. » Allen s'inclina très légèrement et alla se changer. Il troqua sa tenue décontracter contre une chemise blanche, un jean noir donnant une impression de costard et une veste en queue de pi. Il entendit Mikk le présenter « Ce jeune homme de 25 ans que vous attendez tous avec impatience va vous présenter en exclusivité sa nouvelle composition. Personne ne la encore jamais écoutez ! » Le public applaudit et le blandin partit s'asseoir élégamment derrière le piano. Il prit une grande goulée d'air, ferma les yeux et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le clavier. Le public sa laissa rapidement emporté par la mélodie et lorsque l'on regardait plus attentivement on remarquait que le pianiste était lui aussi emportait par sa mélodie. Il semblait se libérer d'une immense douleur lorsqu'une nouvelle note était joué. La note était teinté de la tristesse de l'anglais et cela rajouter de la douceur et de la beauté à la chanson. Il appuya sur la dernière note et l'on vit une seule et unique goutte d'eau salé coulait sur son visage silencieux.

Tyki, abasourdi, lui demanda quant il avait écrit cette dernière chanson. La réponse laissa tout le monde abasourdi. Il y a de quoi. Allen venait de leur dire qu'il l'avait créer à l'instant, que ce n'était que la première fois qu'il l'a joué et la première fois qu'il l'imaginé. Il continua alors son travail durant trois bonne heure devant le regard insistant d'un groupe de jeune fille sous le charme, d'un jeune homme et d'une mystérieuse personne. Juste avant de rentrer dans le vestiaire pour rentrer chez lui, Mikk lui signala la présence d'un producteur intéressé, qui se trouva être le jeune homme qui l'observait tout le long. Après avoir dit à son patron qu'il allait se changer avant d'aller le voir, il s'engouffra dans le vestiaire, ils attendirent encore cinq minutes, puis dix autres puis décidèrent d'aller voir. Mikk ne trouva que les affaires de travail et les effets personnels de Walker. On pouvait voir aussi des signes de lutte. Allen Walker avait disparu. Deux minutes après, Miranda Lotto et Road Kamelot, deux gendarmes, arrivèrent et commencèrent l'enquête sous le regard inquiet du gérant … Comprenez-le, celui grâce à qui il se remplit les poches vient de disparaître ! (NDA : Je sais, je fais passer Tyki pour un bâtard mais bon pas le choix pour l'histoire … Ou pas XD).

En moins d'une heure, toute la presse parlait de la disparition du jeune homme, du jeune prodige pourtant inconnu de tous. Il fallut moins d'une heure supplémentaire pour que la presse people se mettent à parler du lien entre David et Allen. La maison de Lavi était encerclé par les journalistes. Lenalee après de longues minutes réussi à rentrer chez elle avec l'aide de son époux et de David. Ce dernier était mort d'inquiétude, ils étaient tous les trois persuader que la disparition du pianiste avait un lien avec le retour de Cross.

Allen : Mais je suis parti où ?

Auteur : Chut ! Tu as disparu tu es pas censé être là !

Allen : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon bah je retourne mangé des dangos dans la cave.

Auteur : Voilà. Pendant que Allen se planque, vous avez le temps de laissez un p'tit commentaire ? Mais si je vous assure.

Allen : Laissez *miam* une *miam* review *miam clack*


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Alors ils sont tous à moi. Comment ça non ?

Réponse review : Vongola : J'adore ton nom. Il viens de Reborn, non ? Ton commentaire ma motivé à ne pas écrire en retard =_)_ Et je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise. =_)_

Note : J'espère qu'il est quand même potable car je viens de l'écrire en vitesse … J'ai fait une pause dans mes nombreux devoirs juste pour vous.

Le mannequin et le musicien

Chapitre 3

Disparu. Il avait disparu depuis une semaine, une longue et horrible semaine. Étant dans l'incapacité de quitter la maison de Lavi et Lenalee, encercler de paparazzi, David avait dormi la semaine chez eux et son frère était passé les voir en ramenant les courses. Ce fut un véritable miracle si il réussi à rentrer et dans la maison, et chez lui par la suite. Même Lavi et Lenalee n'arrivaient pas à quitter la maison pour aller travailler ou chercher à manger! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Jasdero leur a ramener les courses.

La maison était plongé dans la déprime et l'angoisse. Où était Allen ? Allait-il bien ? Était-il en vie ? Mangeait-il correctement ? Les questions tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il sombrait de plus en plus dans la déprime. David ne savait pas quoi faire. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Et cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il se sentait coupable voilà des années qu'il ne lui avait pas adresser la parole, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et lorsque cela arrivé, Allen lui disait qu'il le détestait. Les larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage depuis la disparition du blandinet, il les ignora comme toujours.

Lavi et Lenalee ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Leur meilleur ami avait disparu et un vieille ami qui venait de réapparaître tomber en dépression sous la nouvelle. Cela faisait une semaine que le silence régnait en maître dans la maison. Les seules mots entendus avait été des petites conversations, celle lors de la visite de Jas' et les coup de téléphones passer envers les patrons respectifs de chacun expliquant la situation. Sous l'étonnement du couple, le brun coupa court à ce silence pesant. « Où est la chambre d'Allen ? » Lavi et Lenalee se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de faire signe à leur colocataire du moment de les suivre. Arriver devant la porte ils laissèrent David passer. Celui-ci à la vue du piano esquissa un léger sourire nostalgique et partit s'y asseoir, il l'ouvrit et passer ses doigts sur les notes écrient sur la partition. Les trois jeunes gens se laissèrent submerger par la mélodie lente, remplie d'une énorme tristesse avec une émotion que tout personne l'écoutant pouvait remarquer, la détresse et l'appel à l'aide de l'auteur. A le fin de la musique le silence revient, durant lequel les deux tourtereaux avaient un regard fixe et remplit de tristesse sur le piano et David un regard, lui aussi, fixe sur la partition de la musique qu'il venait de jouer.

« C'est Allen qui l'a écrite, non ?

- Il la composer peu de temps après la fin de votre correspondance. » Lavi se prit un coup de coude de la part de sa compagne pour son manque de tact. Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit ça en voyant le regard détruit de David. Ce dernier avait senti son cœur se brisait au parole du rouquin. David quitta la pièce en silence, et partit s'allonger sur le sofa du salon.

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Allen. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait disparu, il devient célèbre ! Sa dernière composition était connu de tous ! Vous êtes étonné ? Il y a de quoi. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls ! Tous c'est amis furent étonnés de la nouvelle. Vous vous demandez comment ça dernière composition c'est retrouvé célèbre ? Vous vous rappelez du producteur qui voulait parler à Allen à la fin de son travail au bar ? Oui, lui. Et bas en faite il s'était permis d'enregistrer le spectacle, ce qui rend le son pourrit mais bon on passe outre, et il l'a mis en ligne et la envoyer à plusieurs radio. Encore une fois vous vous demandez pourquoi. Il y a encore une raison. Il trouvait que les flics, les gendarmes, les reporters portaient moins d'attention qu'au début sur les recherches. Alors, je cite « On ne peux laisser un tel prodige dans la nature aussi longtemps ! Écoutez cette merveille et regretter de ne pas le trouver. A l'heure ou je vous parle, vous devriez être en train de le chercher. Et maintenant que vous êtes prévenu de la personne au talent exceptionnel que vous êtes en train de perdre, moi je retourne au recherche ! » il partit donc chercher Allen. Cela eut l'effet escompté et la presse parla encore plus si possible du nouveau génie de la musique classique Allen Walker. Toutes les personnes fans de classique du pays se mirent à sa recherche ! La quantité de paparazzi devant chez Lavi et Lenalee redoubla d'intensité ! Afin de pouvoir aller faire des achats pour manger durant la semaine, ils se retrouvèrent obligés de répondre à des questions tout les cinq centimètres ! Le bar Mikk rencontra une hausse de clientèle énorme à tel point qu'il dut engagé de nouveau serveur !

Toutefois, Allen rester introuvable, et David se renfermer de plus en plus dans sa bulle de déprime et de solitude.

* * *

><p>Auteur : Alors ça vous a plut ?<p>

Allen : Je suis où ?

David : Pourquoi tous le monde doit déprimer ?

Auteur : Tu es quelque part ! Et j'en avais envie !

Allen- David : C'est pas une réponse !

Auteur : Bon vous voulez un indice ?

Allen- David : Oui !

Auteur : Ok dans le prochain chapitre : «Lâchez-moi ! » Ça vous va ?

Allen- David : Tu as pas répondu au question ! Tu en a ajouter !

Auteur sourire sadique : Fermer là et réclamer les review !

Allen – David et Cross passant par là : Review s'il vous plaît !


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : J'ai commandé les personnages pour Noël, je vous dit la semaine prochaine si j'ai réussi à les avoir.

Réponse review :

Vongola : *.* Je suis fan de ce manga, je vais sûrement écrire une fic à chapitre sur eux quand j'aurai le temps ou un one shot. Si tu as une idée ou une demande particulière pour cette fic ou une fic sur Reborn. Heureuse que cette fanfic te plaise, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

Claes-kun : J'étais triste que tu ne commente pas le chapitre deux … Fin bref, sa fait plaisir que tu commentes le trois en espérant que tu laisse une review sur celui-là. =) Bon pour répondre à ta review, je suis d'accord avec toi mais en même temps c'est un peu ce que l'on voit de nos jours ? Le producteur a un rôle de 'méchant' tout comme Tyki. La réponse a ta question dans ce chapitre =) Et sinon oui, ils ont 25 ans. Merci.

Note : Encore un chapitre court mais bon, j'ai pas le temps. La semaine prochaine je tenterai -donc pas sur que je le fasse – d'écrire un chapitre ou une autre fic sur Noël, le jour de Noël bien sur -si j'ai le temps.

Le mannequin et le musicien

Chapitre 4

Deux semaines enfermer dans cette cave où du moins sa y ressembler, la présence d'un piano laisser douter. On entendait une douce mélodie, je veux dire une mélodie remplie de haine - oui pour l'auteur de cette mélodie elle semblait calme mais pour les témoins elle ne l'était absolument pas – dans toute la pièce. La mélodie s'arrêta au même moment qu'une porte s'ouvrit. La personne rentra avec un plateau dans les mains, elle le posa, et se tourna vers le pianiste. Cross, car il s'agissait de Cross, soupira en voyant Allen restait dos à lui.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ?

- Tu comptes me garder enfermer longtemps ?

- Tu sais bien que c'est pour ta sécurité. Personne ne sais que tu es là, surtout **lui**, tu préfère qu'**il** te retrouve ?

- Non, mais j'aurai au moins aimé que mes amis soit au courant … Comment peux-tu savoir qu'**il **m'a retrouvé ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre à mes questions ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire Allen, je ne peux rien te dire.

- Merde ! Cross ! J'en ai marre que toi et mon père me cacher autant de chose ! Depuis ce foutu kidnapping vous me cachez tous !

- Allen ! Arrête ! Maintenant tu te la ferme !

Allen en larme - Cross … Explique … Moi … Je t'en … Supplie …

Cross limite attentionné (NDA : Je vous assure c'est possible!) - Allen, on ne veux pas que tu revives la même histoire. Tu es déjà assez traumatiser.

- Mais … Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie ici quand même ! Tonton, il y a bien un moyen de régler ça ? L'envoyer en prison ou je ne sais quoi encore …

- On a déjà tout essayer, il a toujours un coup d'avance sur nous. Rappel toi comment cela c'était fini la dernière fois qu'il t'as kidnappé, il t'as déjà eu deux fois, pas trois.

- Jamais deux sans trois.

- Fais pas le défaitiste, on a tous prévu pour l'en empêcher cette fois. Je te laisse, appelle moi si tu as besoin.

- A tout a l'heure tonton.

- Et mange !

- Oui oui … » Cross sortit avec un léger sourire face à la dernière réplique de son neveu. Neveu qui lui repartit dans les souvenirs de ses derniers kidnapping.

_Flash back_

Il n'était âgé que de cinq ans lorsqu'un homme s'approcha le plus discrètement possible avant de l'embarquer à toute vitesse avec lui. « Lâchez-moi ! » Allen avait beau crié l'homme ne le laissez pas tranquille.

_Fin du flash back_

Allen ne se souvenait de rien d'autres du premier kidnapping. Son père, Mana, lui avait expliquer qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé une semaine après à l'hôpital avec des os cassés à de multiples endroits, de nombreuse ecchymose et autres blessures.

* * *

><p>Auteur : Vous devez vous poser de nouvelles questions ?<p>

Cross : En faite je suis gentil ?

Allen : Et c'est mon oncle ?

Auteur : Double oui ! Bon l'absent du chapitre va réclamé des reviews ou tu ne revois jamais plus Allen.

David : Vous avez intérêt a laisser des review !


	6. Bonus Noël

Disclaimer : Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, et je n'ai pas eu les personnages de D-Gray-Man …

Réponse review :

Vongola : Heureuse que cette fic soit toujours autant à ton goût. Je t'avouerai que j'ai fait exprès de laisser plein de questions en suspens car moi-même je me pose ces questions pour la suite (^.^) Je publie la suite dimanche car ce chapitre là est un bonus. J'espère qu'il te plaira et à dimanche. Oh j'oubliai ! Au sujet de Reborn, j'ai plusieurs idée en tête, des que se sera moins confus je la publierai. Voili voilou.

Claes-kun : Je voulais faire un Cross différent de ce à quoi on s'attendait et je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi ^^. Tant que tu commentes je suis ravi peu importe la longueur de ta review. David est présent dans ce chapitre mais je t'avoue que je ne sais pas pour les prochains. J'espère que ce bonus spécial Noël va te plaire. =)

Note : Chapitre bonus spéciale Noël sans rapport avec la suite de l'histoire, je vous laisse donc vos questions qui auront peut-être une réponse dimanche. Qui sais ?

Le mannequin et le musicien

Bonus

Ce chapitre est un flash-back démarrant quelques mois avant le départ en Angleterre de David

_ Un œuf passa à quelques millimètre de sa tête, rigolant il jeta un bol de farine sur le brun en face de lui. Ce dernier, mort de rire aussi, se pris la farine sur la figure et elle se colla au contact des œufs déjà présent sur lui. David se vengea en envoyant un nouvel œuf sur le blandin. Une longue bataille continua durant de longue minute, la nourriture voler de part et d'autres de la cuisine._

_ Une porte s'ouvrit mais les deux amis, trop occupé à se balancer de la nourriture, ne le remarquèrent pas._

_« Vous avez commencé les bûches de Noël ou vous m'avez atten … du … » La personne qui venait de parler esquiva le Nutella et se figea en voyant l'étendu des dégâts fait en seulement quelques minutes. Les deux personnes ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquer. Lenalee, car c'était elle, éclata de rire en voyant la position des deux hommes. Cela ce comprenait, qui ne rigolerai pas en voyant deux hommes mort de rire affalait pas terre, l'un sur l'autre, remplie de Nutella, d'œufs, de farine, de sucre, et de je ne sais quoi encore. Comment ils ont fini comme ça ? Tout simplement en glissant sur un des nombreux œufs se trouvant sur le sol. Allen en glissant a emporté David dans sa chute et est donc désormais allongés sur son amour secret, oui il l'aimais déjà à cette époque. Bref, je disais que Allen se trouvait au dessus de David. Ils restèrent d'abord figer leurs regard ancrés dans celui de l'autre, puis lorsqu'ils remarquèrent enfin le fou rire de Lenalee, ils se redressèrent plus vite qu'il ne faut pour dire « biou » tout en rougissant, et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre._

_ Deux heures plus tard les bûches étaient enfin prête et les jeunes hommes s'empressèrent d'aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Lenalee elle était toujours autant morte de rire, elle avait comprit les sentiments des deux jeunes hommes, même si eux ne l'avait pas comprit, et c'était amusés à les observer durant la conception des gâteaux. Les deux garçons avait passé leur temps à se fuir du regard, à rougir et à faire plein de bourdes, que ce soit renverser des ingrédients ou encore mettre les mauvaises quantités dans le gâteaux. Heureusement que Lenalee veillait au grain pour corriger leur erreurs ! _

_ Le jour de Noël, tout le monde c'était régalé et avait été gâté. David et Allen avait comme si rien ne c'était passé la veille, et l'ambiance était joyeuse._

_ Fin du flash-back_

Lenalee eut un sourire en se rappelant cette journée. Cela c'était déroulé deux mois avant le départ de David et elle se rappel avoir été étonné de sa décision de partir vivre dans un autre pays. Elle perdit son souvenir en pensant que David déprimer sur le canapé dans son salon et que Allen était porté disparut. Arriveront-ils à le retrouver ?

J'espère que ce bonus vous a plut et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review :)


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Ils m'appartiennent pas … Même pas Kanda …

Réponse review :

Vongola : Merci. Je sais pas encore quand j'écrirai celle sur Reborn par contre =)

Miyuki Kooky : Miyuuuuuuuuuuu-chan ! Sa faisait longtemps ! Trop même ! Et oui cette fic est bien celle que tu m'avais demander, j'ai eu du mal avant d'en commencer véritablement une qui me plaise (j'ai fait quatre autres tentatives de fic pour te dire ^^ ). Haha, bienvenue au lycée, perso en première je galère, trop de devoirs ! Comment voulais-tu que j'oublie notre fic ?! J'ai hâte que l'on la reprenne. T'as de new fic ? Faudra que tu me les montres *.* Tu as fait une faute a mon prénom =p

Claes-kun : Hihihi tu arrête de tout deviner ? *sourire crispé* Je vais devoir chercher de nouvelle idées si tu as tout le temps les même que moi p Bref, trêve de bêtisse et bonne lecture. )

Note : Désoléeeee ! Mon cousin a débarquer à l'improviste j'ai pas eu accès à mon ordinateur avant. Donc voici le chapitre 5 avec du retard. Bonne lecture et désolé du retard. =)

Le mannequin et le musicien

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait un mois qu'Allen avait disparu. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Il ne restait plus que quatre, cinq journalistes people, tous les autres avait abandonner. David c'était enfin ressaisis. Après une journée à se remettre sur pied et remercier Lavi et Lenalee pour leurs hospitalité. Il disparut à son tour. Oh ne croyez pas qu'il a lui aussi été kidnapper, vous n'y êtes pas. Il est tous simplement parti voir certaine connaissance à lui. Des connaissances douteuses.

Road ne trouvait pas Allen car elle était surveiller et ne pouvait utiliser leurs connaissances mais lui, il le pouvait et ne s'en priverai pas. Il passa une semaine a voyager à travers tous le Japon. Il est même allé en Italie !

Il était aller voir Mimi une jeune maid complètement folle qui se prend pour une princesse avec ses deux éventails géants. David avait du passer une journée entière à négocier avec la jeune fille au cheveux bleu clair pour savoir ou ce trouver Lulubelle. Sachant enfin ou se trouver la … La quoi en faite ? Il n'en savait rien. Tous ce qu'il savait de cette femme c'est qu'elle vendait des informations. A chaque qu'il voyait le femme elle était différente. Elle avait une énorme capacité à se cacher dans la foule ou au contraire à se distinguer de la foule. Un coup on la prenait pour un mannequin, un coup pour une femme d'affaire, un coup pour une paysanne, un coup pour un SDF. Lulubelle se fondait dans la masse, dans tout types de métier, et récolter ainsi des informations. Personne à l'exception de Mimi ne connaissait le lieu où elle se trouver. Lorsque David l'avait vu, elle était une femme politique très connu, ou du moins avait pris la place d'une femme politique très connu, on ne sais pas où est cette femme pour le moment, et croyait moi, il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Personne ne sais comment elle fait pour passer autant inaperçu !

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Lulubelle lui avait donner des informations sur une famille mafieuse qui pourrait avoir les informations nécessaire. Elle préférait ne pas trop avoir affaire à eux, mais avec eux pas de problème. Et croyez-le c'est rare qu'elle aie peur, car c'est le cas même si elle l'avoue pas, de quelqu'un. Elle lui avait aussi confirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un kidnapping. Mais bon, ça il l'avait déjà devinait sans elle !

C'est ainsi qu'il c'était retrouvé en Italie. Comment ça je vous ai perdu ? Mais ma transition était parfaite ! Non ? Tant pis, je vous explique. La famille mafieuse en question possédait leur QG en Italie, il était donc plus simple et plus rapide d'aller là-bas. Les huit heures de décalage horaire permirent à David d'arriver à quatre heures de l'après-midi. A peine arriver sur le sol Italien qu'il fut escorter jusqu'au manoir Vongola (NDA : J'étais obliger de faire une référence à Reborn). Il passa deux jours là-bas. Le boss, Tsuna, fit plusieurs conférence vidéo avec ses gardiens présent au Japon, il put ainsi découvrir que Cross était à l'origine du kidnapping. Mais ce qui le surprit durant les recherches passer en Italie fut que le kidnapping étais pour protéger Allen. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour être sûr de la conclusion atteinte. Mais cette découverte n'était rien contrairement à l'autre. En effet, il apprit aussi que Allen c'était fait kidnapper à deux reprises par la même personne qui en avait après lui aujourd'hui. Certes Allen c'était fait battre quand il c'était fait enlever la première fois mais la deuxième fois Allen avait …

* * *

><p>J'adore couper comme ça *sourire sadique*<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plut et n'oublier pas de laisser une review.

Cross : Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça après une semaine de retard ?

Auteur : Bas … Ouais. Réclame des review maintenant.

Cross : Tu peux rêver ! *sens un flingue contre sa tempe*

Auteur avec une voix glaciale : Maintenant.

Cross : Des reviews s'il vous plaît ? Laissez en si vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Allen. Je vais même m'excuser pour le retard de la fic pour être sur que vous laissez une review.

Auteur : C'est bien Cross. Tu peux y aller maintenant. Allez A + les gens.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi … Même Kanda … Je retourne pleurer dans mon coin …

Réponse review :

Vongola : Je me suis senti obligé de faire référence à Reborn =D Voici la suite =)

Claes-kun : Suis-je si prévisible ? Oh moins je vois que j'ai réussi à te surprendre avec la référence à Reborn. C'est déjà ça ^^

Note : Bonne lecture a tous =)

Le mannequin et le musicien

Chapitre 6

_ Certes Allen c'était fait battre quand il c'était fait enlever la première fois mais la deuxième fois Allen avait_ … été kidnapper par des papillons multicolore qui réclamer qu'Allen parte combattre le dangereux dragon bleu à la plage d'argent pour récupérer le tigre gris qui … Quoi ? C'est pas crédible ? Bah en même temps Claes-kun devine toujours ce que je vais dire donc bon … Bon ok je reprend l'histoire, sachez que je suis triste. Donc je disais, la deuxième fois Allen avait été violer. Cela avait grandement surpris David. Il était à la fois énervé et triste. En même temps qui ne le serai pas ? Découvrir qu'un bâtard … Je veux dire un méchant personnage avait violer la personne que vous aimez ça énerve et attriste forcément ? Bah voilà. Vous comprenez maintenant l'état d'esprit du brun. C'est pourquoi il prolongea d'une semaine ces 'vacances' en Italie tout frai payer de une pour avaler l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre et ne pas partir de nouveau en dépression et de deux pour trouver l'endroit où se planquer Cross. Il découvrit alors que Cross se trouver à 10 minutes de chez son frère. Sérieux comment il avait put le louper alors qu'il était passé devant chez lui quand il était allé voir son frère lorsque sa quête de trouver Allen avait commencé ? Après avoir passer dix minutes à se taper la tête contre le mur il partit avec le jet privé des Vongola et Tsuna au Japon.

Au bout de longues heures de voyages, qui lui parurent des journée, ils atterrirent enfin au Japon. Chacun partit de son côté, Tsuna vers une ville nommé Nanimori ou un truc dans le genre David avait oublier et le brun vers la maison de Cross.

La voilà. La porte qui lui permettrait sûrement de voir Allen. David resta planté durant dix bonnes minutes devant la porte et sonna enfin. La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p>Je m'excuse de la longueur mais c'est soit ça, soit pas de mise à jour cette semaine. Et maintenant review ! Et au pas de course allez vous cliquez sur le bouton et vous laissez un petit message. Maintenant. Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Allez on laisse une review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Je crois que vous le savez déjà que tous les personnages m'appartiennent … Bon d'accord, ils sont pas à moi.

Réponse review :

Vongola : Merci, j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire. Et je m'excuse qu'il soit toujours aussi court.

Note : Passez outre les fautes comme d'hab ^^. Et passez une bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review _=)_

Le mannequin et le musicien

Chapitre 7

Bon, ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre d'être enfermé dans cette foutu cave … Mais si ! Bordel ! Quand il veut cette abruti il va l'arrêter l'autre ! Et puis c'est quand qu'il viens l'abruti numéro deux ? Le numéro un m'a informé qu'il me chercher. Comment ça vous êtes perdu ? Mais vous me faites chier ! Vous pouvez pas réfléchir un peu ? Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes enfermé dans une putain de cave depuis un mois … Je crois. Désolé. Je suis vulgaire. Et puis pourquoi je m'excuse ? Vous m'expliquez ? Je ne fais que m'adresser ou plutôt penser à m'adresser à des gens qui n'existent pas. Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit. Tous sa parce que Cross est par capable d'arrêter l'autre. L'autre c'est qui ? Bah vous savez c'est **lui** quoi. Fin bref. Cross m'a apprit que David était à ma recherche, quand j'ai appris dans les journaux, que Marian m'a passé, l'état de David mon cœur n'a put s'empêcher de louper un battement et mon ventre de se serrer. Je suis allé fois heureux qu'il soit dans cette état pour moi, et triste qu'il soit dans cette état pour moi. Oui je sais c'est paradoxale. Mais bon. Pour en revenir à David, je crois qu'il est en Italie, non mais sans déconner, il compte vraiment me retrouver en Italie ? C'est pas comme si je me trouvais juste à côté de chez son frère quoi. Le seul avantage à ma captivité, c'est que j'ai écrit plein de nouvelle compo bien déprimante. D'ailleurs, j'avais été étonner de voir mon oncle m'accompagnai de temps en temps à la guitare avec Maria au chant. Au moins, il m'avait aidé à me changer les idées. Avec un peu de chance David va rapidement me retrouver.

Bon je vais faire quoi … Je commence à m'emmerder quand je tente de pas penser à des trucs déprimants … Tiens ? Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui viens de sonner. Est ce possible que ce soit David ?! Dit moi que c'est ça ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. J'entends des pas approchés. Les battements de mon cœur accélère. Dîtes moi que c'est lui. Je vous en supplie ! La porte s'ouvre sur Cross et …

* * *

><p>Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus<p>

Lavi : Eh ! On apparaît plus nous !

Auteur : Euh … On te verra plus tard … Peut-être, je sais pas en faite.

Lavi : Et puis on sais très bien que sa va être David alors pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

Auteur : Pour un Bookman, tu es stupide.

Lenalee : Mon cœur, arrête de l'embêter ou si tu réapparais tu risques de souffrir.

Auteur : Lenalee, pourquoi tu es méchante avec moi ? Je voulais avoir une bonne raison de l'embêter, parce que je vais quand même le faire souffrir. *sourire sadique*

Lenalee : Tu lui pardonnes si il réclame les review ?

Auteur : Qui sais ?

Lavi en pleure : Des reviiiiiiiiiiew s'il vous plaiiiiit ! Je veux pas mourir !

Auteur : Niark, niark, niark. Il y aura t-il des personnes compatissantes pour son triste sort ?


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Vous le savez qu'il ne m'appartienne pas, pas la peine de me narguer …

Réponse review :

Vongola : Merci pour ta review, je vais réfléchir au cas de Lavi, après tout je n'ai pas dit qu'il serai hors de danger =D. Pour le prochain chapitre sûrement. Je pense faire encore deux chapitres. =)

Claes-kun : Oh tu es de retour =D . Tu as vu, juste pour toi j'ai laissé ma connerie prendre le dessus sur moi. Je me suis bien marré quand je l'ai écrit en tout cas. ^^ Oh tu aurai pu tenter ta chance, il y aurai eu une chance que tu te trompes sur la réponse de toute façon. Comme j'ai dit à Vongola, je pense que je ferai encore deux chapitre supplémentaire et après j'arrêterai. =)

Note : Ciaossu ! Le chapitre est légèrement bâclé car j'ai perdu celui que j'avais écrit et que j'ai tout fait pour écrire dans les temps. Bonne lecture.

Le mannequin et le musicien

Chapitre 8

_ La porte s'ouvre sur Cross et …_ Mana. La déception se lit très clairement sur mon visage. Toutefois elle n'ai que de courte durée car je n'avais pas vu Mana depuis huit ans. Un énorme sourire vient fleurir mon visage et je commence à m'approcher de mon père. Il a lui aussi un énorme sourire sur le visage. Soudain, je me rappel pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps … Il m'a abandonner. Je perd aussitôt mon sourire et seul la rage s'empare de moi. Une rage sans limite. Je vois le sourire de Mana disparaître et il baisse la tête coupable. Comment ose-t-il ? Qu'il ne fasse pas comme si il s'en voulait ! J'ai dut me débrouiller depuis huit longue années ! J'ai passé quatre ans a bosser pour rembourses les dettes sans fin de Cross ! Et quatre a travailler pour vivre ! Je n'ai eu que des métiers difficiles ou hors la loi. Avant d'être pianistes j'ai fait tout sorte de métier, j'ai même fait strip-teaseur ! J'ai jouer, ou plutôt plumer les gens, au poker. J'ai passer huit ans sur un terrain bancale ne sachant comment vivre et cachant cela à tous le monde. Personne ne sais ce qu'il c'est vraiment passer avec Cross. Tous mes amis pensent qu'il s'en ai prit à moi, mais c'était juste pour que je puisse posséder des gardes du corps quelque temps. Il c'est retrouvé en prison juste pour moi ! Et Mana dans tous ça ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien ! Il n'était pas là pour nous aider !

J'allais m'élancer sur lui pour le frapper mais Cross m'arrêta en me disant qu'on allé dans le salon. Je ne me fis pas priver et partis directement dans le salon. Je sortais enfin de la cave ! Enfin !

Arrivé dans le salon, je me suis appuyait contre un mur et j'observai le fauteuil où c'était installé Cross. Je ne voulais pas voir Mana.

« Bon Mana, il fraudais peut-être que tu expliques à Allen pourquoi tu l'as abandonner. » Dit Cross avec désinvolture

« Parce que tu l'as pas fait ?! » C'était alors écriait Mana « Mais c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air de me détester autant ! C'est ta faute abruti ! »

« Parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là. Expliques toi. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents. Mana poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole de manière plus calme.

« J'ai passé huit ans à tous faire pour me rapprocher de **lui**. Ce que j'ai réussi. Pour cela j'ai dut faire semblant de ne plus te supporter, de te détester. C'était difficile croit moi. Faire cela ma permit d'avoir plus d'information pour l'arrêter et de te protéger lorsqu'il voulait s'en prendre à toi. J'ai fournis toutes les informations à la police ce matin. **Il** l'a apprit. Et … » Il fit une pose et je me décida enfin à le regarder. J'écarquillai les yeux, je ne voyais pas ce que je voyais, hein ?

« Pa' tu saignes ! » Il rigolait, il avait une flaque de sang qui commençait à se former à ses pieds et lui il rigolait !

« Il a tenté de me tuer. Mais il a échoué et il est mort. Je vais sûrement finir en prison. » J'étais en état de choc, il saignait, il m'avouait le meurtre de mon violeur et il continuait de rigoler ! Sans réfléchir je me suis jetais dans ses bras en larme. J'étais terrorisé. Cross rigola légèrement de ma réaction.

« Tu as finis de faire peur au petit ? Ils peuvent pas trouver le cadavre et remonter à toi. Et je suis sur que tu es déjà soigné mais ta plaie c'est juste ré ouverte. » J'étais sidéré devant leur désinvolture alors qu'ils parlaient de meurtre. Je vis Cross ce levait et revenir avec un matériel de premier secoure. Je m'éloigna de mon père et observa ce dernier enlevait sa chemise pendant que mon oncle sortait des bandelettes comme si c'était habituel.

Une fois soigner, on parla de ce qu'il nous était arriver durant ces huit dernier années. J'étais dans les bras de mon père quand on entendit quelqu'un sonnait. Cross partit ouvrir alors que je me lovais un peu plus dans les bras de mon père. Cross rentra dans la pièce avec David.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et n'oubliez pas de laissez une cht'ite review.


End file.
